


Goodnight, Doctor

by jazzysoggy



Series: The Second Hour [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Regeneration (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzysoggy/pseuds/jazzysoggy
Summary: “Goodnight, Doctor”
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: The Second Hour [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018302
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Goodnight, Doctor

Clara and Rose walk around the flaming debris around the TARDIS, eventually making their way inside. Once inside the TARDIS, the pair look at the ground to see clothes scattered on it. Rose walks to the console, knowing what’s about to come, only hoping Clara wouldn’t be upset. Clara then looks to see a bowl of soup on the console. She continues walking across the console floor, looking for the Doctor, before she hears someone walking up the steps. She turns around to see the Doctor in his suit, with his bow tie, all young again. 

  
“Doctor,” Clara greets, full of happiness and relief that the Doctor hasn’t regenerated. Rose grimaces, knowing that Clara was going to be in for a nasty shock. She hoped the Doctor would explain he was still going to regenerate.

The Doctor just stands there for a moment, before saying, “Hello.”

Continuing, Clara says, “You’re young again. You’re okay. You didn’t even change your face.”

The Doctor chuckles, before saying, “It started, I can’t stop it now. This is just a reset,” walking around the console to his soup and Rose. “Whole new regeneration cycle,” he explains before drinking the soup. “Taking a bit longer, just breaking it in.” He then hugs Rose, knowing this was the last time he would do so with this face. Rose then watches on the sideline as he walks towards the switch to send the TARDIS into the Vortex, before flipping it. The TARDIS then starts to grind, taking the occupants into flight. The Doctor then idles, gathering together something to say.

“Ooh, it just disappears doesn’t it,” the Doctor starts, “Everything you are gone in a moment, like a breath on a mirror.” 

“Any moment now, he’s a coming.”

“Who’s coming?” Clara asks, her voice breaking as she’s fighting back tears.

“The Doctor.”

“You,” Clara says, “You are the Doctor.”

“Yep,” the Doctor hiccups, “and I always will be. But times change, and so must I.”

The Doctor then hears a giggle, before hallucinating a younger Tony running up the stairs, being chased after by Jackie and Pete, all the gifts the Doctor has given him throughout his childhood propped up around the console room, and comics of the Doctor and Rose, the sister he never had. He looks at them, nostalgic of the past where they were still alive, all happy and full of energy.

”Tony,” the Doctor calls out. Rose looked into the distance, full of sadness. One of her biggest regrets was never being able to meet her little brother, and never being able to see her mother again. Something she may never forgive the universe for.

”Who’s Tony?” Clara asks in confusion.

”The first face this face saw,” the Doctor says as he sees a older yet still energetic Tony jogging across the platform in what looks like uniform he wears to Torchwood.

“We all change, if you think about it, we’re all different people throughout our lives,” the Doctor says. Rose chuckles softly, thinking back to the past, when she was still young and naive to the horrors of the universe, still living with her mom and Mickey.

”But that’s okay,” the Doctor continues, “That’s good, you got to keep moving so long as you remember all the people you used to be.”

The Doctor then claps his hands together, before promising, “I will not forget one line of this, not one day, I swear,

I will always remember when the Doctor was me.”

He then turns to see a older, grown up Tony walking down the stairs towards him, all grey hair, yet still smiling.

”Goodnight, Doctor,” Tony says as he moves to hug the Doctor, and the Doctor embraces him. He just stands there, and soon, the hallucination disappears.

The Doctor then slowly takes off his bow tie, looking at it before dropping it to the floor.

”No, no, no,” Clara cries, making her way to the Doctor. Rose moves to pull her back, knowing how dangerous it could be if she stood to close.

“Please don’t go. Please don’t change,” and Clara reaches for the Doctor’s hand.   
The Doctor then throws his head back, and a grey haired man takes his place.

Clara suddenly backs away from him, and the man started to inspect Clara, with a cold and calculating look.

He then starts to hold his abdomen, grimacing in pain, before exclaiming, “Kidneys! How can you kidneys? I don’t like the color.”

“Of your kidneys?” Clara asks.

”That’s new,” Rose chuckles, thinking back to what she first said when she regenerated, or what the Doctor said the last time she saw him regenerate, before the TARDIS interior is rocked by a force, knocking her off her balance. Alarms go off, and the Doctor races around, flicking switches.

”What’s going on?” Clara asks.

”We’re probably crashing,” the Doctor says as Rose regains her balance, groaning in pain, before looking to see the Doctor flicking random buttons on the console.

”Just stay calm,” the Doctor says to Clara.

“Oh no you don’t,” Rose snaps, knowing that after regeneration was not a great time to be flying the TARDIS. Rose rushes over to where the Doctor is standing, and pushes him to the side, before attempting to regain control.

“Why are you pushing me, woman?” The Doctor exclaims.

“Still rude and not ginger I see,” Rose shouts as she runs around the console, and soon, she regains control of the TARDIS, and soon lands it. There’s a silence.

“Now Doctor” Rose begins, panting as she tries to catch her breath, before a knock on the door can be heard.


End file.
